


Merry Christmas Buck

by AceOfPortals



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Happy holidays 2k14, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, for part of it atleast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfPortals/pseuds/AceOfPortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas isn't, and probably will never be the same for Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Buck

It was just past midnight, officially Christmas. But Christmas always was a bit hollow after coming out of the ice. While most people would be happy to reminisce on childhood memories of the holidays, Steve couldn’t. It was just a constant that he had long since out lived his own mother, and Bucky. But that wasn’t true was it? Bucky was alive and that only made it more painful to know that while Steve sat here, he was lost scared somewhere. Not remembering the times that he had spent with Steve on cold days just like this one. Steve squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his eyes stinging. Opening them slowly he saw the dust covered box in the corner. Fury had brought it over earlier, he said it was some stuff from awhile ago. He didn’t specify much before leaving, Steve had no clue what could be in it but it was a perfect distraction right now. He made his way over to the box wiping it off, opening the aged cardboard. Inside there were sketchbooks covered by loose papers and layers of dust. Reaching in carefully he brushed the dust away and unearthed an aging book. 

It’s been a long time since Steve had even seen this sketch book. By now the pages had yellowed, the corners crinkled and ripped and the drawings faded. But it held some the greatest times in his life. He opened it slowly making sure not to rip the cover. Steve was barely able to decipher the drawing on the first page, but he could see it. Faded pencil lines showing Bucky wrapped up in the old torn blanket they kept on the couch in their apartment, smiling wide with a Santa hat placed crookedly on his head. 

*

It was freezing outside, but Steve could of sworn he was colder then the wind slamming against the window panes. He hadn’t been able to sleep, not only because of said wind, but because Bucky hadn’t come back. It was like this when he was a child too, on Christmas eve he would stay up all night out of excitement. But now it was different he wasn’t staying up in anticipation of gifts, he really didn’t expect any, really he was waiting for Bucky. Who had run out at eight saying he needed to get something important. Steve couldn’t imagine what was so important Bucky would run out at eight p.m on Christmas eve. Shaking his head he heard the door open, turning his head he was met with the sight of a slightly snow covered Bucky with a red nose. 

”Mornin’ Stevie.” Bucky shook off his thin coat, struggling since he was hiding something behind his back. Steve raised an eyebrow at him and walked over. “Need some help there?” Bucky quickly shook his head.

“Go sit on the couch, I got something for you.” Steve was about to protest but Bucky directed him to their ragged couch. Sitting down Steve wrapped his blanket around him tightly. Bucky quickly discarded his coat jumping onto the couch. Clearing his throat he handed Steve the bag he was hiding. “Now I know its not anything fancy, but when we were talkin’ earlier you said you were outta sketching paper… So merry Christmas Stevie.” Bucky grinned as Steve took the small sketch book out of the paper bag. Looking up Bucky ruffled his hair. 

“Bucky.. I didn’t get anything for you I can’t…” Bucky quickly cut Steve off. “You don’t need to get anything for me Steve, my gift is you being here.” Bucky was still smiling at him, rosy cheeks and a red nose. Just like Santa. Steve sighed “Come here.” Steve wrapped the large red blanket around him, taking off his Santa hat and sticking it on Bucky. Even though it almost slid off several times. 

“Steve what are you..?” Steve shook his head. “Don’t move.” Bucky went to open his mouth but Steve quickly silenced him. “At all Buck.” Sitting back on the couch Steve grabbed a pencil and set at drawing the scene in front of him.

After about an hour or so of sitting still with Steve quietly drawing, Bucky leaned over to see the final product. And there his was wrapped up in the blanket with the Santa hat nearly falling off. “Merry Christmas you jerk.” Bucky smile grew even larger. “Merry Christmas, punk”

*

Steve traced his thumb over the faded drawing. Smiling as a drop of water hit the paper. “Merry Christmas Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays all! It's still technically the 23rd but not to early for sad Christmas stories! This is kind of a friendly reminder I'm an asshole who enjoys ripping apart hearts. And also I'm sorry for no updates on my other story my muse is very picky as of late :I You can bother me on tumblr at skippymucks


End file.
